kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ivory Tower
The Ivory Tower is definitely the best Kongregate chat room created! With over 200 users on in the day, and around 100-110 at night, it's not over-crowded, nor is it normally too quiet. Owner The current owner of Ivory Tower is Rogerette, who has owned the room since February of 2009. Moderators Rogerette Rogerette is the main and most active moderator, and also the room Owner. She doesn't TALK constantly, but she is on and watching when she can, and the Ivory Tower loves her =] Crysanna She is a runescape addict and moderates the game chat on there, she is more active on runescape than in the Ivory Tower. Regulars Rogerette The Owner and Queen of the Ivory Tower (Not married to Jake XD) Opiatejake The KING of the Ivory Tower. He doesn't take crap from no one, but is still funny and cool. He makes jokes often when he isn't idle. Kool16 Kool is the koolest, sticks up for the underdog, yet takes no crap from anyone! Beware of his WIT! =] Suchihaz Also the one who began this page (before it was just blank :s), SuchihaZ has only been in the Ivory Tower for around a month, but quite frequently. Tries to be as active, funny, and nice as possible, but still lets his oppinion be known in arguements! XD Mint She is a regular with somewhat of a temper, but controls it well. She started on a less gender neutral account (No name mentioned) and changed it to a more gender neutral name so there wouldn't be 12 year old stalkers all the time XD. Ivory Tower Atmosphere Well, for one, the Atmosphere is quite laid back, side conversations and such, with only a troll or two a day, which are muted by the regulars, because they have brains. As for new members, as long as you're nice and not a troll, and don't piss off the regulars, you should be fine there, and possibly become a regular yourself! Simply be a loyal and nice member, and the regulars won't bite your freaking head off!! Nah, we don't do that (sometimes), unless you are a major troll then we might =] Why join Ivory Tower The regulars and the non regulars (aside from the meanie trolls) are very nice, and we make jokes, entertainment is a goal in the Ivory tower! We make sure we get rid of trolls before muting them, so this way they don't harass more people. Besides, the atmosphere, the moderators, and the regulars are just plain EPIC! User Comments Suchihaz says: 'Ivory Tower is the BEST chat room on Kongregate... Well actually, its the best chat room I've ever been in anywhere on the net!' Kool16 says: 'Warning: Adult Content' But I'm sure he's kidding =] Or not... Who knows? Opiatejake says: 'Ivory tower rules for one reason. That one reason is: we respect the n00b. If you are talking to any of us regs we'll help you out and talk to you, unless you are a total retard, period.' Haha, Jake, you make me laugh XD